dcextendeduniversefandomcom-20200222-history
Wonder Woman
Wonder Woman is the alias and second identity of antiquities dealer ' Diana Prince', who is secretly the Amazon Princess, Diana of Themyscira. She is a demigoddess and the daughter of the Amazons' Queen Hippolyta and the Greek Olympian god Zeus.Wonder Woman's Origin Story Will Go In This Direction Wonder Woman serves as an emissary and ambassador from Themyscira, charged with the mission of bringing peace to the outside world (as that was the original purpose which the Olympian gods created the Amazons for). She would aid the Allied Powers during World War I, and would continue defending the innocent a century later, helping Superman and Batman take down the unleashed monster Doomsday. With Superman seemingly killed by the monster, Wonder Woman and Batman would be inspired by his noble sacrifice to begin establishing the valiant Justice League, in order to battle any future threats to the world. Biography Early Life Diana was born approximately 5,000 thousands years ago (in the 2980s BCE), on the island of Themyscira, as the demigoddess daughter of Greek Olympian god Zeus and the Queen of the Amazons, Hippolyta. ''Wonder Woman'' To be added ''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice'' Diana becomes aware that she has been under surveillance by Lex Luthor, who seems determined to learn everything about her. She becomes aware that Lex has in his possession a photograph of her taken in 1918 which could compromise her identity. In an effort to reclaim it, Diana goes to a charity function hosted by Lex at his villa which is also attended by Bruce Wayne and Clark Kent. There, she steals a hacking device of Bruce's, who is likewise investigating Luthor. She exits the party with Bruce pursuing her. She makes it to her car and drives off just in time for him to see her depart. Later, Diana is seen in a museum examining ancient Greek artifacts, when Bruce Wayne appears. The two engage in conversation and Bruce asks for the device back. Diana informs him that she has already placed it in the glove compartment of his car, having already gathered the information she required before leaving. Still puzzled as to her identity, Bruce discovers more about her amongst the data he stole from Lex Luthor. He sees a photograph of her (the one Diana was after) taken in Belgium in 1918 during the closing days of World War I. He then makes contact with her via her laptop, sharing extra information that Luthor had on both her and other metahumans. When news broke of Doomsday's attack on Metropolis and Gotham, Diana was boarding an airplane bound for Turkey. Seeing what was happening, she left the flight before takeoff. Diana, once again dons her Wonder Woman gear heading for Gotham to help Batman and Superman. She arrives just in time to save Batman from Doomsday's heat vision, deflecting the beams with her indestructible bracelets. She then jointly attacks Doomsday with Superman while Batman tries to expose the creature to Kryptonite, allowing its destruction. Eventually, Superman stabs Doomsday with Batman's Kryptonite spear, which kills the beast, but not before it stabs Superman in the chest, seemingly killing him. Diana attends Clark's funeral in Smallville along with Bruce. The two share a conversation about honoring Superman by bringing together the other metahumans, in case a worse threat to the world should ever arise. ''Justice League'' :To be added Personality Diana is a very kind, loving, and benevolent person, who stands for equalityWonder Woman: Exclusive First look by the CW, evidenced by her constantly asking her fellow Themysciran Amazons with outrage why they have chosen to abandon mankind, despite being initially created by the gods of Olympus for humanity's protection.Wonder Woman: Exclusive First look by the CW Powers and Abilities Powers *'Super Strength:' Wonder Woman has incredible superhuman strength, though not quite on the same level as that of Superman, making her the second strongest member of the Justice League. **'Super Leaps:' Wonder Woman is able to use her incredible strength to jump immense vertical and horizontal distancesBatman v Superman Dawn of Justice Final Trailer Official. *'Super Speed:' While not quite as fast as Superman or Flash, Wonder Woman can move at considerable superhuman speeds, successfully using her reflexes to deflect most attacks with her bracelets. *'Super Stamina:' Wonder Woman's stamina enables her to exert herself at peak capacity for very lengthy periods of time without tiring at all. *'Super Durability:' Wonder Woman, much like Superman, is virtually invulnerable to blunt force trauma. While Wonder Woman can be affected by the considerable force of powerful impacts, they only at most cause her to stumble and briefly knock her down, leaving her unscathed. However, she can be wounded by very sharp objects, as well as bullets. She generally compensates for this, however, by wearing her combat armor and signature bulletproof bracelets of submission. **'Healing Factor:' Wonder Woman, in the rare instances when she is hurt, is able to heal from wounds at superhuman rates. However, she cannot heal from catastrophic wounds, lost organs or severed limbs. *'Super Senses:' Wonder Woman, due to her Amazon physiology, has all of her senses superhumanly enhanced. *'Longevity:' Wonder Woman, due to her being the demigoddess daughter of Zeus and Hippolyta, has lived for millennia without visibly aging, with her being roughly 5,000 years oldOver 25 interesting details from the ‘Batman v Superman’ issue of Empire magazine, and having been present during World War I. She is thus the oldest member of the Justice League by far. Abilities *'Expert Combatant:' Wonder Woman is also an extremely skilled and formidable hand-to-hand combatant (superior to even BatmanWonder Woman: Exclusive First look by the CW), a master of a vast array of uniquely Amazonian martial arts, as well as an expert in most types of Amazonian weapons (though she most frequently uses her bracelets, lasso, sword, and even shield) with centuries of combat experience. She is the greatest warrior of Themyscira, her tremendous combat skills rivaled only by those of her mother, Hippolyta. This makes Wonder Woman capable of effectively holding her own even against more powerful opponents, such as Superman and Doomsday. *'Expert Swordswoman:' Wonder Woman is an extremely skilled swordswoman, with centuries of experience wielding her magical Amazonian sword in many battles, including those of World War I. Thus, she managed to sever one of Doomsday's arms during her battle with the monster *'Expert Rider:' Wonder Woman, as an Amazon, is a highly skilled horseback rider, shown during her involvement in World War I battles. Equipment *'Battle Armor:' Wonder Woman's magical Amazon combat armor, which helps compensate for her vulnerability to sharp objects and bullets. *'Bracelets of Submission:' Two specialized incredibly durable gauntlets that Wonder Woman wears, in order to compensate for her vulnerability to sharp objects and bullets. *'Lasso of Truth:' A specialized incredibly durable magical weapon, with the ability to force anyone it captures to obey the lasso's wielder and tell the truth. *'Amazonian Shield:' A magical Amazonian shield that Diana uses to protect herself from other weapons and energy blasts (in tandem with her bracelets). It is virtually indestructible, capable of deflecting even a tremendously powerful and destructive energy attack from the monster Doomsday. *'Amazonian Sword:' A magical Amazonian sword that Diana frequently wields in battle. Due to its nature, it is one of the few weapons that can actually injure the otherwise invulnerable Superman and Doomsday, with her having used it to cut off one of the latter's arms. *'Glasses:' Wonder Woman's pair of glasses, which she donned when attempting to conceal her identity and pose as a human during World War IWonder Woman: Exclusive First look by the CW. Relationships Family *Zeus - father *Hippolyta - mother Allies *Themysciran Amazons *World War I Allied Powers **Steve Trevor - possible love interest *Etta Candy - friend *Justice League **Superman - ally and teammate **Batman - ally and teammate **Aquaman **Flash **Cyborg **Green Lantern Enemies *World War I Central Powers *Lex Luthor *Doomsday Behind the scenes *On December 4, 2013 Gal Gadot was announced to play Wonder Woman in a 3 film contract for Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Wonder Woman and Justice League. Beforehand she was one of three actresses narrowed down to play the "lead female role" alongside Olga Kurylenko and Elodie Yung. *Gal Gadot practiced Kung Fu, Kickboxing, Fencing, Jujutsu, and Capoeira as part of her extensive physical preparation for the role. *First live action movie debut of the character. Gallery Promotional images Wonder Woman first look promo.jpg|First look at Wonder Woman. Wonder Woman in a cloak.png Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice - Wonder Woman character poster.jpg Wonder Woman bracelets promo.jpg Wonder Woman Promo 1.jpg Wonder Woman Promo 2.jpg Concept artwork Wonder Woman with sword and shield concept art.png Wonder Woman with her sword concept art.png Wonder Woman NYCC concept art.png Wonder Woman NYCC concept art 2.png References Category:Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice characters Category:Justice League characters Category:Wonder Woman characters Category:Justice League members Category:Heroes Category:Amazons